Sentineleseball
Sentineleseball |nativename = Sentineli/Senteneli/Sentenelese North Sentinel Islanders |founded = 60,000 BC |image = Sentilese.png |caption = Come to his island and they will exterminate you. |government = Tribe(possibly) |personality = Defensive, Aggressive |language = Sentinelese(possibly) Unknown |type = Undeveloped civilization under no governmental protection |capital = N/A |affiliation = 8ball |religion = Unknown(possibly no religion) |friends = Nobody, except: Gypsyball (Certain Extent) North Koreaball Turkmenistanball Eritreaball ISISball Bhutanball |enemies = Everyone especially.... UKball Indiaball Indonesiaball Jarawaball Pakistanball USAball Israelcube |likes = Being Left Alone, Spears, Killing Anyone Who Dares Come Close |hates = Intruders, Fishermen, Tourists, Colonization, Hellicopters and Boats, Pretty much everyone, Civilization, Diseases |intospace = What is space? Can kill? |bork = Spear Spear |food = Coconuts and Fish |status = Throwing Spears at anyone who comes near his island Firing Internal Continetal Ballistic Spears over India's Peninsula American killed |notes = Don't follow the Indian law. |reality = Paleolithic }} are unsophisticated people that still live like Paleolithic times. Sentineleseball is extremely aggressive and hostile against other countryballs. Indiaball has tried many times to make connections but always came back impaled with spears and arrows. Myanmarball is scared of them. But India went to their island and gave them free coconuts. History was born as a 8ball, later adopted by British Rajball and Indiaball. After the British kidnapped some of their tribe members and tried to assimilate them, the elders died, then they let the child go back. Seeing that some of their fellow tribesmen never returned, they became aggressive to everyone trying to visit their island. Nowadays, they will KILL EVERYTHING and EVERYONE that comes onto the islands. That results in Indiaball not knowing much about Sentineleseball. In fact information about them is so scarce that everything we know about them came from information obtained from other countryballs, so this page symbolically does not have phrases in the first person. To this day, not much is known about them. Once attacked a helicopter with spears and brutally killed two sleeping men on their boat, who accident drifted too close to the island's shores. In 1981, a ship landed on the shores of their island and was attacked. The MV Primrose remains there to this day. Over time, it has visually lost shape, so it appears that Sentineleseball can into iron age In November 2018, an American missionary was killed trying to enter his island. Relations Friends * North Koreaball, Democratic Kampucheaball, Eritreaball, and Turkmenistanball - best friends since we can into craziness, and teach me how to into nukes! * Bhutanball - Isolated like me. So secret buddies? * San Marinoball - Isolated like me. So secret buddies? * 6ball - You are welcomed to Exterminate those Humans! * Donald Trump - We can into craziness and don't like culture ruiners! * Western Roman Empireball - I like yuo. Yuo are martyr for preservation.Yuo died because yuo didn't respect invaders wishes to destroy your culture. #respect. I don't like the fact that yuor christian tho... gives me... bad memories. (Remembers British Empireball... cries chadly and manly) Neutral * Gypsyball - We are both hated but we are not really friends * SPQRball - I love your tourist control and that you are stronk like me. * Byzantine Empireball - Yuo are friends with Serbiaball. Cool! I like your Varangian guards. They sacrificed their lives to remove the cultural destroyers and to protect their Glorious Leader! They failed but they died spectacular. Yuor Christian tho. Also Yuo aren't controlled by Israelcube so yuo are good to me. Just dont immigrate to my lands... OR ELSE! * Russiaball - Too big. too imperialist. Also he likes Indiaball!!!!! Enemies * UKball - Evil colonist, he kidnapped our elderly and children.. and killed the elderly * Indiaball - Remove Fisherman, yuo r of Intruder! * Myanmarball - Don't even think about anschlussing me * Indonesiaball - Same goes for you remove kebab * Jarawaball - I'm the real tribe around these parts * Israelcube - You'll never control me * Serbiaball - Hey, you listed me as a friend. So friends secretly? Don't come into my clay bro as trouble happens to tourists... We can swim to you as we got muscles and canals. Give me clothes please when we visit so it ain't akward * USAball - Yuor National Geographic is not allowed on my island also I killed one of your missionaries... sorry... * THE WORST u tried to kill Serb... Gallery Sentineleseball.png North sentinel.png zh:桑提內爾球 Category:Indiaball Category:South Asia Category:Asia Category:Uncolonized Category:Sentineleseball Category:Indian Ocean Category:Caveballs Category:Tribeballs Category:Curry Removers Category:Island Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Kebab Removers